


Telescope

by ZeeBee52



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Zee Writes rubbish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeBee52/pseuds/ZeeBee52
Summary: Mars sneaks out of the house and stares at some meteor shower i guess.





	Telescope

**Author's Note:**

> yeeeee another wattpad transcript haha

Was it past midnight? Yes. Was Aylin awake? Also yes. She liked going by Mars though, because no-one got her name right, and she couldn't correct them. Like everyone else, she had a normal life, with normal friends and everything else. Mhe was a special person, however. Adults always said that she was a bit quiet for her age. She didn't like it when people made fun of her muted nature. It wasn't fair.

Mars loved space. She dreamt of it in her sleep. And she wanted to go there badly. Her deepest wish was to float near the stars, and maybe even go to another planet. But of course, she couldn't. Especially when she was trying to be as normal as possible.

So every night, she'd go to a special place only she knew, to admire the night sky.

No-one noticed Mars grab her jacket, bag and a cereal bar. No-one noticed her step out the front door silently. No-one noticed her running away to who knows where. She was alone, at last.  
The girl rests herself on the freshly cut grass, dusting herself off before opening her backpack and pulling out a telescope set. It was a good thing she remembered the meteor shower was tonight. They're extremely rare. Mars watched as flashes of light greeted her eyes...

Suddenly, a distant memory surfaced. The one where there was a shower just like this, and one of the space rocks bashed her in the head. She ended up fine, but now she has a permanent space halo. There goes her plan of staying normal. She kind of liked it though - if anyone tries to rob her, just throw asteroids at them. _What a good plan! A genius._  
 _Maybe I should sleep,_ she wonders. That sounds like a good plan too.

Then she leaves. Maybe someday, she will get to go to space. We'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i feel bad for some of my classmates. No-one gets their names right either-


End file.
